


What the quiznak was in that drink??

by KonaLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaLionheart/pseuds/KonaLionheart
Summary: Basically a story inspired by that one scene from "Space Mall"And in which Pidge and Lance are a coupleAnd in which Pidge samples a drink that turns out to be a powerful diureticI just wanted some cute Pidge omo bc I'm very gay and there's not enough for this bean(This is so self-indulgent hahhhh. I'm sorry @ the entire Voltron community AND the omo community because this is honestly such trash)





	What the quiznak was in that drink??

Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Lance, and Keith arrived at the swap moon roughly twenty dobashes after leaving the castle in one of the pods. They were looking for scaultrite lenses to replace the broken ones in the ship's teludav. Everyone split up to search and explore. Pidge had stayed with Lance, and they'd started to walk down the aisles, looking into various stores. There were lots of interesting things on display, and the two were easily distracted.

They'd passed a few aliens giving out free samples of refreshments, and, being a bit thirsty, Pidge had told Lance she'd catch up to him while she tried some of the drinks. She tried several of them before coming across a stand tended by an alien with a mysterious look in his eyes. She picked up one of the small cups, filled with a blue-ish liquid, from the counter and brought it to her lips. It was tangy and made her tongue a bit numb, but had a sweet aftertaste. She asked the alien what it was and learned it was called “dewvun.” She thanked him for the sample and threw away the cup, then went to find Lance.

She found him in an outfit shop, trying to keep a serious face as he gazed at all the ridiculous looking clothing. She slowed as she entered the store, looking all around. This really was bizarre. Aliens had a strange sense of fashion. She went to stand beside Lance, and found herself stifling a snort of laughter. He was looking at what appeared to be a slutty cat costume. Or at least, that's what the label implied. There was a picture of an alien wearing it while standing in a seductive pose, which was apparently supposed to be sexy. Except the costume looked ridiculous. Pidge and Lance looked at each other, both of their faces scrunched up with amusement, then burst into laughter.

They left the clothing store and continued exploring. As they were walking, Pidge realized she needed to pee. There was considerable pressure in her abdomen. Not enough to be an emergency, but more than Pidge thought possible in such a short time. She told Lance she was going to go find the bathroom, and he gave a mumble that showed he'd heard, as he entered another shop.

She walked back to the center of the mall and looked around. She eliminated the places that obviously weren't bathrooms- the other shops, which made up basically all of the mall. Given that knowledge, it was easy to spot the bathrooms. She walked over to them.. and stopped dead in her tracks. There were two different bathrooms, which was conventional, but there were no words to indicate which was which. There were two odd shaped symbols by each entrance, one blue and one pink. She looked from sign to sign uncertainly, and just then a large, slug-like alien of underminable gender came out of the bathroom marked with the pink sign. She gave a sigh and muttered, “I'll just hold it.”

\--------------

Lance was looking at some weird alien magazines when Pidge came back, and he greeted her with a smile. He hadn't gone far; he was still in the same shop as when she left. It didn't take long for him to notice she was shifting her weight and half-crossing her legs as they viewed the store's attire.

“I thought you went to the bathroom?” He questioned curiously.

She looked a bit embarrassed and mumbled, “I couldn't tell which was which. I'll be fine, I can hold it.”

Lance gave an amused smirk but didn't question her any further.

They spent another half a varga in the mall, before packing back into the pod. Coran had managed to find some scaultrite lenses. Lance let Hunk have the front seat next to Coran, and sat with Pidge in the back compartment. Keith was across from them. The raven-haired male sat with his back up against the wall, arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

Lance was sitting with his feet up on Keith's seat, looking relaxed. Pidge sat on Lance's left, her legs crossed tightly. “Nnnhgh.. I have to peeee!” she complained, writhing in her seat. She had no idea why she had to go so bad. She had tasted several of the drink samples at the mall, but all of them had been small. And now her bladder felt very full. During the half hour after she came back from the bathrooms, she'd noticed, with rising anxiety, that her need was increasing rapidly.

Keith stirred, opening his eyes briefly, before closing them again and shifting to a more comfortable position in an annoyed manner.

Lance put his feet down and turned to Pidge, his expression a bit smug. “I thought you said you could hold it.” He teased lightly.

“Well, yeah, at that point I assumed I could. But now I have to go really bad. I don't know why,” she muttered.

“Well, there's not much you can do except wait till we get to the castle.” Lance responded. This was met by a groan from the green paladin.

A sigh from Keith signaled he was tired of listening to their conversation. Yet he didn't interject. Lance and Pidge's relationship was common knowledge among the paladins. They could handle this by themselves. Were  _currently_ handling it themselves. He respectfully stayed out of the matter. But he had to admit he felt bad for Pidge, and was unable to drift off because he could hear her whining.

\-------------

Pidge's urgency increased more as ten minutes went by, and she couldn't sit still at all. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, and whining constantly. “God, I have to pee so bad..” she groaned, sticking a hand between her legs and rocking back and forth. She looked and noticed Lance was chuckling, and gritted her teeth. “It's not funny! I'm about to pee myself!” This only made him laugh more, and Pidge groaned again. “I'm dating an asshole.” she muttered.

“I'm sorry!” Lance apologized, still laughing. “You just look really funny doing that.”

“I can't help it! I need to _go_!" She retorted, crossing her legs tighter. It was starting to hurt a little. But she'd much rather deal with the pain than wet herself.

“Alright, alright, calm down. We'll be there soon. It's okay.” Lance said reassuringly, and leaned back against the seat.

Pidge huffed a sigh, and kept squirming uncomfortably. It seemed to get worse by the minute. Her bladder felt rock hard under her skin, and with nothing to distract her it was all she could think about. “Gotta pee, gotta pee....” She repeated under her breath, letting out little whines of desperation. “Mmm.. hnn...mmmh..” She groaned, her bladder throbbing painfully. It hurt to hold it, and she knew she was almost at her capacity.

Eventually Keith shifted and stretched, sitting up normally. He was done resting, both because he couldn't, and because they were almost back to the castle. He looked at Pidge sitting with her legs crossed, his gaze sympathetic. “It's gonna be okay,” he said quietly. She frowned and looked away, her face red. She was embarrassing herself. She tried to suppress her constant squirming and be quiet, but she was much too desperate. So the last few minutes of the ride were spent in silence, save for Pidge's whimpers and groans. Lance was rubbing Pidge's back softly.

By the time they reached the castle, Pidge felt like her bladder was going to explode. She felt the pod land and stood up quickly, wincing as a sharp pain went through her bladder. She hopped from foot to foot briefly, then bolted out the door. Keith and Lance were left staring at the door after she left. Then they got up and followed more slowly.

\------------

It hurt to run. Each step jolted her bladder, and when she was far enough from the pod, she stopped and bounced from foot to foot. She needed to pee so bad. The bathrooms were still a ways away, and she felt like she was seconds from pissing herself. She knew the only way she'd  _not_ piss herself was if she got going, but she couldn't help standing there and doing a desperate potty dance, standing with one leg lifted up and bent at the knee, then the other. Her breathing came in short pants.

She put her hand between her legs and crossed them, bending at the knees. She straightened and crossed her legs the other way, her hands fisted at her sides. She wasn't getting anywhere. All she was doing was delaying the inevitable. As if to prove this point, a leak escaped, causing her to bounce in place more desperately. Her gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her. What did she do to deserve this?

She gasped as her bladder suddenly let go without warning. The relief was incredible, and she let out a shaky sigh as warm urine soaked into her underwear and shorts. She uncrossed her legs and stood with her knees together to keep her balance. She looked down and watched, dazed, as a wet patch quickly appeared and grew on her pants. Urine streamed down her legs and dripped from her shorts. She found that she could barely move, frozen in the relief. She'd never felt anything so good. Stopping the flow was out of the question. It barely crossed her mind. Her entire lower half was relaxed.

Simultaneously, while experiencing the pure ecstasy of release, she watched a puddle forming below her and spreading across the floor, and felt a flash of dismay. Even though it felt good, she was still making a  _mess_ like a _five year old_. When her bladder was finally empty, she broke from her frozen state and mentally shook herself, and put her hand to her forehead as she looked around. So that just happened.

\-------------

Lance slowly walked down the hallway after Pidge. She was far ahead, but he knew she had gone this way. He wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay.

After a few minutes he rounded a corner and spotted her standing in a puddle in the middle of the hall with an obvious dark spot on her shorts. He walked over to her and gently put an arm around her. “Aw, Pidgey, you didn't make it.” He sympathized.

She sighed and looked down. “No…”

Lance ruffled Pidge's hair affectionately and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “It's okay. Let's go get you cleaned up.”


End file.
